Finding Yourself
by Blade McKay
Summary: about about the movie hook. a princess and her bodyguards accidently fall into neverland, but wait, does peter know them from somewhere? **sorry everyone, it doesn't look like i will be picking this one back up anytime soon.
1. please READ!

Hello! I realize you all probably thought I was dead, but I am back from the dead and here to write again! I'm terribly sorry I did not update more, but I am picking the story up again and because I found some huge flaws in my logic just about all of the story has been revised. Please read it and give reviews! Also, I need a beta if someone is willing.

Well, here is a summary.

A princess, her decoy and her two closest body guards are traveling from their kingdom of Sholoia to The kingdom of Bismuth. On the way they are caught in a terrible storm and are knocked onto an island (Neverland). The crew of the ship joins Hook, but the royalty know better, and join the lost boys. Peter seems to know the princess, but how? If neverland is a place that makes you forget, how could he know her?

It's better than it sounds, really… I think. Well, read on, and please leave reviews! Thanks for being patient!


	2. in which there is a crash

Characters:

Princess Gabriella.(Gabi) long blonde hair that goes about waist length. green/blue eyes. sorceress in training 4'7'' thin, but not frail looking. She is a year old novice in magic.

Decoy Katanya. (Anya) A decoy for the princess that switch places in dangerous situations. same looks, sorceress in training 4'7''thin, but not frail looking. She is a year old novice in magic

Rionia (Rina) body guard for Gabriella. bright red hair that falls under her chin. sorceress 5'5'' on the border of thin and muscular. Trained as a warrior at the kings academy! She is a 17 year old mage.

Darien body guard for Gabriella, dark blue hair shaggy, sorcerer 6'8''. Also trained as a warrior at the kings academy! He is a 20 year old mage.

Our story starts off in the sky. A ship, much like the Jolly Roger, was flying through the night air. There are about 60 people on board. The captain was in the nicest cabin with the royalty. leaving the ship unknowingly flying them straight into the heart of a storm, that would leave them ship-wrecked. The ship finally lands with a thud.

Rina looked into the darkness, then threw off a chair that had landed on her. She lifted a hand and flicked her wrist, making a glowing amber fire hovering over her palm.

"Is everyone all right?" she asked looking around.

"Um... no... not everyone." Katanya's voice shook in the silence as Rina walked over to where Katanya was, only to quickly walk away. Captain Nama lie there, blood running down his face and more puddling on the ground around him. Rina pulled out a piece of cloth, covered his face, and walked out, muttering a prayer.

Rina walked into the sunlight with Katanya, and was joined by Gabriella and Darien. Outside stood the crew of the ship, counting to see if any were wounded.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes and scruffy looking men jumped out. The men were armed with swords, knives, and guns. The crewmen, having no weapons, put their hands into the air. Rina and Darien immediately pushed both the princess and decoy behind them and backed up.

The scruffy looking men, presumably pirates, parted to reveal a man, whom Rina supposed to be their leader. He, unlike the other men, wore a rich colored red overcoat and had long curly well kept hair. He smiled, his hands behind his back. The rest of the men watched as if waiting for a signal.

"Why... Hello." He said glancing around. "I see you have unfortunately fallen upon this island. I might as well be the one to tell you, there is no way off this island, and it is a mighty dangerous place. So, graciously, I offer my hand-" he extended an arm, but no hand was at the end. Instead of where a hand would be, there was a shiny silver hook. the man chuckled, and switched hands. "maybe not both hands, but at least one. Join me. Captain James Hook."

'Hook...Hook…' Rina narrowed her eyes as she thought. Where had she heard that name before? 'Hook... Hook! CAPTIAN JAMES HOOK!' She knew she had heard that name before, and she knew she despised it. She silently signaled to Darein that he was bad news. Darien nodded, his navy blue hair falling in his face as he slowly lead the princess and decoy away from the group.

The first mate walked over to Hook and looked him in the eye. Hook just smiled. Finally, the first mate stuck out a hand, which hook shook.

"NO!" Rina shouted coming forward. Hook's eye twitched slightly.

"And who might this be?" He asked, trying to keep his calm.

"It's none of your concern Hook." She glared at him, then she turned to the first mate, "don't you know who this is! He is a PIRATE!" She yelled furiously at him, but to her suprize, he grinned at her.

"My dear, I know exactly who this is."

"WHAT?"

"Why do you think we were with a princess to travel. great ransom really was all it was, but now that we are stuck-" he ripped out his sword from its sheaf. All Rina's years of training kicked it. She bent low, then jumped up, flipping over the men, then landing close to the back of the crowd.

"Run!" She yelled as she pushed through the crowd. She burst through the crowd just in time to see Darien pull the two girls behind him into the thick woods.

"Don't let her get away!" someone yelled just as she reached the edge of the forest. Yelling started and gunshots cried out. Pain suddenly shot through Rina's left side. She looked down to see blood oozing out of a newly made wound. Tears of pain started to stream down her face, making her vision blurry, but she kept running. Without her vision, she ran into a low branch, causing her to fall. that's just great.' she sighed inwardly, knowing the pirates would catch up to her soon.

Suddenly she heard a strange horn call from behind her and the quick hurry of small feet. New voices started shouting and the pirates sounded like they were pulling back. Rina felt a strong pair of arms pick her up as she blacked out.

Rina moaned and clutched her wounded side. Feet started to scurry areound her.

"Hey, I think she is waking up!" a small voice said. Rina's eyes shot open adn she sat up. She was in a small shabby room with only a chair and a mattress that she was using as a bed. Two boys, presumably twins by the way they dressed and looked the same, stared at her wide eyed.

"Um... just stay in bed, you should um…sleep." one said.

"I gotta get outta here! Where's Gabi!" Rina gasped as she got out of the bed and walked towards the door. The one boy jumped in front of her and tried to push her back, telling her she needed rest. As the second boy ran to help, she used his momentum to throw him at the wall, which he hit, quite hard. The second boy, seeing this looks at her scared and suddenly yells "RUFIO!" Rina stopped, suprized at the sudden outburst.

Suddenly a young man walked in. His hair was black with three red stripes of bright red. He wore a red undershirt and a black coverup. He walked into the room calmly, his earing and necklace swinging lazily. Rina rolled her eyes.

"I dont have time for this! I gotta see Gabi! NOW!" She said furiously and tried to push past the young man. But he had other plans. He dodged her and spun her around, slamming her against the closest wall. He bent down slightly so they were eye to eye. He shook his heasd slightly and spoke "I don't wanna hurt you, but if you don't calm down your just hurt yourself more. and your friends, are fine, so stop yelling." He backed away slightly and Rina pushed him back. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked.

"I asked you first!" Rina raised her voice.

"You did not." the boy crossed his arms on his chest.

"Well… I meant too." she crossed her arms as well, then sitting herself back on the bed. he walked to the chair, which had been knocked over, put it right, then sat in it, leaning back.

"Well then," Rufio said from his seat at the wall, "Your name is...?" Rina crossed her arms and sighed.

"My name is Rionia Calahan. And you are?"

"Rufio." Rina raised an eyebrow, "Why you looking at me so weird?" he asked.

"Rufio. Thats it? No last name? I gave you mine!"

"Not that I can remember." He paused for a moment, "So its Rionia huh?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

"But my friends call me Rina"

"So would I call you Rina Or Rionia?" Rina looked down and scratched her head.

"My friends are alright? you haven't done anything to them?" Rufio rolled his eyes.

"Positive they are fine, that big guy with the blue hair wouldn't even get a few feet away from them." Rina grinned.

"Well, in that case, you can call me Rina."

"Rina then. Well Rina, just relax, you will be here a while, you need to heal." Rufio said standing up. Rina smacked herself on the head.

"I can heal myself! What was I thinking? I've trained all those years for what? Yeesh!" She pressed both hands against her wounded side, then looking at Rufio she spoke. "Well, this will take a while, so if you want to leave, feel free." She moved herself to the corner of the bed, then proped herself up against the wall. Rufio watched as Rina seemed to go into a trance, then he leaned agains the wall, thinking.

'What a strange girl. I wonder where she is from, and why she and the others are here. they seem... somewhat familiar.' Rufio thought about this as he watched the girl. Now she looked like she had when he had first picked her up, grabbing her and getting her away from the pirates. She looked so, calm, peaceful. Rufio chuckled to himself and walked to the doorway, looking outside.

From this shack in the trees he could see almost all of Neverland. He looked around and saw the first of the two moons starting to rise, and sighed. They were due for a war in two days, and it was not looking good.

If what he had heard was correct, around 55 men that the girl Rina had traveled with were now in league with the pirates. This threw them off considerably. Now with only 35 lost boys against now 80 pirates. He would have to talk to Peter about this. But Peter seemed to be very preoccupied that day. After he found Rina's friends, he had been quiet and somewhat polite, which was rare for him. What could possibly make Peter act so different, it was as if something had just snapped or clicked, and acted like a different person..

The second moon was well in the sky when Rina walked out of the room, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Tired?" Rufio asked smiling. She smiled back weakly and nodded.

"Healing tires me out! I wish it were as easy as other magic, then I wouldn't have so much trouble with it!" She stretched out, then fought to hide a yawn. Rufio raised an eyebrow.

"Magic? You mean-" He started, but was quickly cut off as Rina gasped and stepped back towards the room.

"WE...We are in a tree! A really, REALLY high one!" Rufio chuckled.

"You JUST noticed? yeah, we are in a tree. So what? calm down, jeeze!" Rina crossed her arms.

"Well, Im just not used to crashing on a supposebly deserted island, being shot at, and waking up in a tree, Thats all! And besides-" she stopped suddenly, sniffing the air, "What smells so good?" Rufio just kept smiling, shaking his head slightly.

"Its called food, or do you not have that where you came from?" he said, jokingly, grinning at her playful glare. "You wanna go down and eat?" Rina thought a moment.

"well, I would love to, but I really dont think I can climb down, I'll probably fall, bieng as tired as I am. Could you perhaps bring me some?" Rufio frowned.

"No."

"No?"

"But I can bring you down there." Rufio grinned.

"What? Like carry me? No way! I-" she was cut off as he scooped her up and jumped onto aboard, which seemed to have wheels on it, and it started to go down a track towards the ground. Rina grabbed onto him tight, her knuckles turing white.

"Dont you think we are going a little to fast?" she yelled as they sped downwards.

"No" he said as they sped along. They went in and out through holes in the huge tree. Rina looked up at him, his red and black hair blowing in the wind. She smiled. 'He is kinda cute' she thought, then mentally slapped herself, 'What in the world am I thinking? I am in the royal guard, It is my duty to protect the princess, nothing else, I cant waste my time of crushes, can't fall in love, love in the guard makes weakness!' She recited what had been drilled into her for so many years and glared at a passing tree.

"You thinking about something?" a voice asked. She looked up at Rufio.

"Huh?"

"You look worried or bothered by something. You ok?" His brows crinkled with worry as he adjusted some parts on the glyder, making it slow down.

"Oh, its nothing." she lied quickly. Rufio stopped the glyder and jumped off, Rina still in his arms. He landed softly in fron of Gabi, Katanya, Darien, and a red headed young man.

"Got a girlfriend Rufio?" Rufio rolled his eyes and put Rina down gently.

"No Peter, you?" he said looking over at Gabi, who was standing strangely close to Peter, seeing as they had just met. He shrugged and followed the others to an area with two long tables next to each other. They all sat down. Groups of younger boys began filing in and sitting down.

"Man, "I'm starved!" one of them said. Rina sat down with Rufio and Darien on either side of her and Peter Gabi and Katanya sitting on the other side of the table. Boys started to come to the tables bringing huge pots and baskets, steam coming through the cracks. Rufio stood up.

"Hey!" He shouted. All eyes turned towards him as he sat down. Peter spoke next.

"Everybody say grace." he said nonchalantly.

"Grace!" All the boys yelled and started to pull off the lids of the containers, revealing nothing but steam.

"What in the world?" Rina said puzzled. She looked over at Rufio, who sat eating happily, then at Gabi, Katanya and Darien, who all seemed as confused as her.

"Eat, please!" Peter said, pointing to the plates. Katanya fidgeted, then spoke quietly.

"Excuse me sir, but eat whatt? I see nothing." Peter smacked his head and Rufio chuckled.

"Ok... you can't see it with your eyes. You have to look at it without your eyes."

"What do you mean?" Gabi asked, clearly interested in what he was saying. Peter scratched his head.

"You've got to.. to... oh what is the word? Oh! Pretend! that's it! You've got to Pretend that it is there!"

"Um... ok." Rina closed her eyes, shaking her head, she couldn't believe she was doing this. She breathed in the smells around her and thought about what foods would be with those smells. Then she opened her eyes slowly, and to her suprize, the tables were lined with food. She reached out her hand and grabbed a roll. It was real enough. She took a bite.

"Wow!" Rina's eyes widened and Rufio laughed at how amazed she was. "This is great!" Rina gasped "How did it all get here?" Peter and Rufio smiled.

"It was here all along, you just couldn't see it." Peter smiled as they all started to eat. "So, where are you all from? And if you dont mind me asking, who are you exactly?" Peter asked, starting to hover above the ground, and looking mainly at Gabi as he said it. Katanya cleared her throat and and answered him.

"We are from a land known as Shaloia. Our ship crashed here on out way to Bismuth. My name is Katanya, next to me is Gabriella, the one with red hair is Rinoia-"

"And the silent giant over there is Darien." Rina finished off, looking at Darien. It was quite true, the soft spoken guard was well over 6 and a half feet tall. He nodded slightly at the comment and kept eating quietly. Katanya glared slightly at Rina for interrupting her, she always like to be proper, and kept on speaking.

"Well, now you know who we are, would you please give use the privledge of knowing your names? And where we are at the present?" Peter who had been hovering crossleged in the air eating a roll smiled and straightened up.

"You are in Never Never Land my lady." Rina glanced over at Darien with question in her eyes, as if he would have the answer to some question that was running through her head. Peter kept going, sweeping into a deep bow, " and I am D... dumb for not introducing myself sooner. Please call me Peter, Peter Pan." He winked at Gabi, which made all of Rina's question disappear and her years of training scream. _'What does that guy think he is doing? She is a princess, not that he knows that, but he is flirting with her! I should just rip his-'_ her ranting thoughts were stopped quickly as a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked over at Darien, who shook his head slightly, seeming to sense how upset she was becoming. Rufio saw the gesture and raised an eyebrow.

_'Whats this? are they together or something? AWW! I must have made a fool of myself, thinking she would like me!_ ' He shook it off as everyone finished thier meals. Slowly the younger boys began to leave until it was only Peter, Rufio, Gabi, Anya, Rina, and Darien. Rina sat, leaning on her arm, propped up against the table and put the other arm out lazily, palm up. Rufio glanced over just as she snapped her fingers, producing a small flame at her fingertips, which she quickly waved away. Rufio's eyes widened and he looked towards Peter.

"PAN! he said suddenly, "The war!" Peter smacked his head, and quickly lowered himself to the ground.

"I completely forgot! How could I have forgotten something like this?" He ran his fingers through his hair. Gabi frowned.

"War? you have war here? in Neverland?"

"well, I'm not sure is you would call it a war," peter answered planly, "We get in fights quite a lot with the pirates. They are always trying to get us, the lost boys and me, and we try to stay away, or play tricks on them."

"So it it just a game? or do people get hurt?" Katanya asked.

"Usually we are ok, but sometimes, there are problems." Rufio sighed. Peter fidgeted slightly.

"So Gabi, you wanna take a tour of the island?" Gabi smiled, ignoring Rina's looks telling her not to go.

"I would be delighted to go Peter." she smiled.

"Gabi, I dont think that would be a good idea, its getting dark and-"

"I'll be fine, thank you." She said definatly, using the tone of voice she used as royalty when a disscusion was over. Rina grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Well, if they are going off, is it ok if I talk to you three?" Rufio asked. Darien nodded and they all walked behind Rufio.. Rina grudgingly followed. They walked back towards the large tree and climbed up a ladder. At the top of the ladder was the first of many small shacks in the tree. They all went in and sat on the floor. There was an awkward silence. Katanya spoke first.

"What is it you would like to speak to us about?" She asked quietly.

"Rina mentioned earlier something about magic. You serious? I thought I saw something at dinner, but I wasn't sure." Rina shrugged.

"Sure it was magic, you've never seen it before?"

"No! Could you show me?" Rufio asked, like a small child eagar to see a new toy. Rina sighed, but nodded to Anya and Darien. Each put out a hand and a flame shot out. Rina's was a deep red, Darien's a dark blue, and Katanya'a a changing sky blue and green.

"This is perfect!" Rufio said as the flames danced in their palms, "Will you help us?" he asked them.

"Excuse me?" Anya questioned.

"The fight! WE are now outnumbered with those other men joining the other side. We need help, at this rate, Hook will kill us all!"

"HOOK?" Riina's flame ball went out of control and splattered everywhere. The side of the hut started to catch, but Darien swept his hand out towards the flames and the fire went out. Anya and Rufio looked at her in schock. Rina's eyes narrowed.

"I forgot about Hook!" She turned to Rufio, "Yes, we WILL help you fight." Anya looked pleadingly at her.

"Rina, you can't let feelings control you, please think about this!" She said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Rina pushed her hand away.

"I have!" She got up and stormed out of the room. Anya put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Of course Hook had to be here." Darien put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"What do you mean?" Rufio asked. Anya looked up.

"Rina used to have a sister."

"Used to?"

"Yes, used to. how much do you know about Hook?" Anya asked.

"I know he dosent like us." Rufio shrugged.

"That is an understatement. James Hook was banished form Shaloia for his... views on children. He hated children, despised them, thought they were evil and must be destroyed. He and his band of people went around kidnapping and mass killing kids, with some murders on the side. One of the murder victims was Rina's baby sister Maoko. Rina walked in as her sister fell to the ground."Anya's voice was solem.

"What? That dosen't sound like the Hook here! He is dumb, not really scary or anything."

"Thats because places like Neverland make you forget."

"Places like Neverland? Make you forget? what are you talking about?" Rufio raised an eyebrow. Anya sighed.

"Rufio, what is your last name and when did you come here?"

Rufio thought for a moment, hoping to prove her wrong, but he couldn't... He didn't remember.

"You see," Anya said, "You cant remember, this is what places like this do to you!"

"Places like this?"

"Yes. a place like this." Anya and Darien stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Rufio alone with his thoughts. Things were sinking in, the thought that he didn't know who he was, the thought that he had just made Rina remember her sister's murder. He felt horrible. _'I gotta go find her'_ he thought as he ran out of the room.

After a while he found Rina in a clearing away from the tree and the others. She was practicing something, almost like a dance, but with a long stick that had a long blade and a short blade at the end of it. She swung it back and forth, getting faster and faster, dancing around. Rufio slowly walked closer and closer. Rina spun to face him, bringing the blade down, stopping less than a few inches from his face. Rufio fell back, suprised. Rina gasped for breath and let herself fall onto her knees, breathing hard.

"What were you doing?" Rufio asked from the ground. After gasping for a moment more she answered.

"Blowing off steam."

"It looked great."

"Its what I do for training. " Rina said, standing up again. Rufio did the same.

"Can you teach me?"

"Teach you? what? the training patterns?"

"Yeah, why not?" Rufio asked. Rina shrugged and put down her staff.

"What is that thing?" Rufio asked, walking towards it.

"Its called a glaive. I wouldn't touch it if I were you.. You'll just hurt yourself unless you know how to use it." She went to the stream at the edge of the clearing and bent down to get a drink.

"It dosent look that hard." Rufio said, picking it up and swinging it around. Almost immidiatly Rina heard a thud and spun around to see Rufio with the glaive's blade embedded in his leg.

"A little help here?" Rufio gasped. Rina ran up to him and yanked the glaive out. Blood started to flow freely down his leg. Rina quickly put both hands on the wound.

"What are you-" Rufio tried to say, but Rina interrupted.

"Shut up, don't talk and relax!" Rufio shut his eyes with the pain, but suddenly the pain started to disappear. He looked down at his leg. Rina's hands were glowing a deep red and were covered in blood... his blood. And yet, he couldn't feel the pain anymore. He looked at Rina, who seemed to have become very sleepy, but still was trying to finish the job. Rufio remembered then that Rina had mentioned earlier about how healing tired her out. He put a hand on hers, and gently tried to pry it off. She sleepily pulled away and put her hand back.

"Dont resist it, Im almost done."

"Alright "Rufio whispered, leaning forward and kissing her softly. From where her hands were on his leg cam a warm feeling of energy that ran through his entire body. They pulled away slowly, opening their eyes. Rina Blinked in suprize and blushed.

"What was that for?" she asked, brushing her fingers over he lips, feeling where he had just kissed her. Rufio chuckled.

"Well, you said not to resist...oh, im sorry, i wasnt thinking. After all, you and Darien-" Rina shook her head.

"Darien is just the big brother i never had."

"Oh" Rufio looked down in scilence. " What did you do? he asked finally, yawning and leaning against a tree.

"healed you." She yawned, covering her mouth and moving over to sit next to him.

"After that." He said, looking over at her, but it was no use, she was already sound asleep. He sould have taken her back to the tree, but it was late, and he was beat. He took off his overcoat and put it over Rina, then he went to sleep, still leaning up against the tree. Little did they know that their peaceful slumber would soon be disturbed.

Rina was awakened by someone yelling, "Gabi? Gabi, where are you? Rina shook her head and rubbed an eye, willing the dream to go away. Next to her Rufio yawned and opened his eyes. Both moons were still in the sky.

"Pan, get down here and quit yellin! Peter flew down quickly, but did not land.

"Where is Gabi? Have you seen her? Rina stood up and ran over shocked.

"What do you mean? She was supposed to be with you! Peter looked down slightly.

"Well, I had gone to get something, and she said she would wait there, and when I came back, she was gone!" Rina walked forward dangerously towards Peter as he backed away.

"You were supposed to be watching her! Don't you understand? Not letting her out of your sight! How could you! Apparently Rina was yelling pretty loud, because as she finished her sentence both Darien and Anya burst through the trees into the clearing. Rina wasn't paying attention to them however, she was busy yelling at Peter.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! THE KING WILL HAVE OUR HEADS! YOU BETTER PRAY SHE IS ALIVE AND WELL OR THE KING WILL KILL YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HER AND NOW SHE IS GONE! WE HAVE TO FIND HER! NOW! Anya ran up and tried to calm her down.

"King?" Rufio looked confused.

"Calm down Rina, it's not like he knew she was a princess." Peter lowered his head once more.

"Actually, I think I did." The others looked at him in shock.

"WHAT? YOU KNEW? HOW COULD YOU? YOU STUPID- Rina shouted, charging at Peter again. Darien grabbed her shoulder and held her back. Rina looked back at Darien scowling.

"It dosent matter right now. Right now we must find the Princess." Rina glared at Peter, but backed down.

"Lets move!" Rina said as she grabbed her glaive and turned her back toward them. "Darien, you and Peter go that way, Anya, you and Rufio come with me! If you find anything, Crow!"

"Crow?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow. (((Hehe, you always wondered where he got it, didn't ya?)))

"yeah, like a bird, so its not super suspicious." Anya said as they ran their separate ways.

They hadn't been running for very long when they heard Peter crow. Rina sprinted through the brush and almost collided with Darien.

"Where is she? Is she alright? How did- " Darien put his hand up to stop her.

"She is fine. Peter Pan is taking her back. He pointed up. Rina looked up just in time to see Peter fly by with Gabi in his arms. Rina crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"When we get back that boy has got a LOT of explaining to do." Rina ran back to the tree. She grabbed a boy as she passed.

"Where is she?" she asked. The boy pointed towards a door in one of the nearby trees. Rina put him down and ran through the door. She immediately forgot about being mad at Peter when she saw Gabi. Relief flooded her. Gabi sat on a large bed covered in furs. Peter was giving her a glass of water.

"Gabi, are you all right?" she asked as calmly as she could. Gabi nodded smiling.

"I am fine thank you." Rina sighed with relief.

"What happened?

"Well, I'm not quite sure to tell you the truth. I was sitting on a rock you see, waiting for Peter when all of a sudden I was grabbed and gagged. It was dreadful really. Well, that's about all that happened until Peter saved me." Gabi looked over at Peter blushing and slightly batting her eyes. Rina rolled her eyes. It was no use having crushes on boys when you were a princess and they were not a prince.

"Pan! she said, turning her attention to him. "You have some explaining to do!" Peter looked away, nervous.

"What do you mean? I-"

"Don't play dumb with me Pan! Rina grabbed a chair and slammed him into it. "Ok, so spill! Peter looked toward Gabi nervously, who in response nodded calmly.

"Well," Peter said, "It's hard to remember. I think it was a long time ago... I didn't live in Neverland all my life I don't think; I started out living in a city, much like your own I guess. I... lived there and had heard of the a young princess being born in the city across the seas. I was to go and… do something, I cant remember. That was all before Hook. I cant really remember anything else." He scratched his head. "But when you introduced yourselves, I think I knew she was a princess."

"So were you maybe friends with her before? You must have been in a high position to travel across the sea to a birth party. So you were a noble perhaps?" Katanya asked scratching her chin.

"No." RIna said walking up to him fast. "Not a noble if I'm not mistaken. " Pan looked taken aback.

"How do you-" Pan started, but Rina was no longer in front of him, but searching through his things. Finding what she wanted, she turned.

"Every person in the kingdoms in the kingdoms has a jewel, signifying their rank, job, position, something, but just anything to show who they are."

She thrust her hand out to show it to the rest of them. "This is the black star, preserved for banished or killed princes, unlike the glowing stars they where in court." They all stared at it, not knowing what to do.

"Are you saying Pan is a prince?" Rufio asked, disbelief on his face.

"Not just any prince. I believe I know who he is exactly." She turned to Pan "Prince Derikin of the Sky Islands." Katanya's eyebrows furrowed together.

"But that was years ago that prince Derikin was banished, back when Gabriella was just a baby, and I know the boy was much older than her. How is this done? And why did he not address us as Derikin in the first place? " Darien spoke first.

"Places like this," Darien looked around out the window at the scenery. "Places like this make you forget. Also, they still time, that those that are banished may suffer forever."

"Banished?" Rufio was confused, but The Sholoians kept speaking.

"But this place is different. It is lush and green, unlike any of the other exiled places, those are wastelands desolate and horrid." Gabriella said.

"That is true, but it is still the same none the less." Rina looked down at the table. "Never Neverland. You've heard of it before princess, I know you have. It is the banishment place for children. Adults that commit crimes are sent to the delolate places, but there are very few children that commit such crimes, so those that do are sent to places such as Neverland." Rufio looked out in shock.

"So why is Hook here if it's a childrens place?" Katanya looked at Rina. Rina shook her head.

"You were to young to remember both of you katanya and gabriell, but the ship that brought Hook and the other Prisoners never made it to their prison. The ship was caught in a terrible storm and was never found. It was assumed they were all dead when no one could find them after five years." Rina sighed and looked at the ground. Rufio suddenly spoke.

"I am a criminal?" They all looked at him, he was staring at his hands. "Who am I? What am I doing here?" He sounded distraught, and no one could think of how to help. He spoke again, looking up at Rina, eyes wide. "A jewel, do I have a jewel as well, to show who I am?"

"there is a chance that the jewel will tell us. Children have jewels that are clear, generally at the age of 17 it is changed to become what you have been working towards for your whole life, but you do not officially become an adult until you are 20. so if you are 17 or older, it may give us a clue, but I can not tell so much from yours as I could from Deriks, because there are not so many banished or fallen princes. We'll see IF we can find your jewel." Rufio nodded and got up. Rina followed him and they went to search for his jewel. Darien, Gabriella and Katanya stayed with Pan/Derik, and tried to sort out who he was, and why he was there.


End file.
